


Just Protagonist

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Everybody is basically self-aware, F/F, F/M, Just Protagonist, Protagonist becomes self-aware somehow, Reader is too self-aware, Reader somehow got in the game, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: A oneshot where MC becomes a yandere for the reader themselves. Idk anymore since I'm running out of ideas. xDIn this case, the Protagonist is not named Hikaru. He will be named MC.





	Just Protagonist

MC stood in his room looking at the mirror. He was ready for school. For some reason, he felt hate. Not to you, but to the other girls. You have joined the Literature Club four day ago. You were a new student of the school. When he saw you, he felt a instant feeling of love. He admired your (H/C) hair. He admired your (E/C) eyes. He admired everything about you. However, there is boys that are attracted to you. Including the girls from the Literature Club. MC began to feel anger coming to him. He won't let them take you away from him. He pulled out a knife. He smiled insanely at it as he stared at the silver that reflected his smile. "Don't worry, (Y/N)...They won't take you away from me..." MC said. He put the knife in his bag and he headed out after putting on his uwabaki slippers.

* * *

The school day was boring as hell. You were walking down the hall to the Literature Club. Once arriving, you nervously opened the door. "Hello, everyone." You said. You were so shy since you were new. Suddenly, Sayori jumped on you. "Hello, (Y/N)!" Sayori greeted gleefully. You smiled nervously. "Hello, Sayori." You greeted back to her, sounding enthusiastic. Monika looked at you from her notebook. "Ah, hello (Y/N)!" Monika said. "Did you remember to write a poem?" You nodded as your response. "Good!" Monika replied. Yuri looked up from her Portrait of Markov book. "H-Hello, (Y/N)." Yuri greeted. "Hello, Yuri." You replied and your smile grew more. Yuri smiled back. Natsuki looked up from her manga and she waved. You waved back at her.

You noticed that MC didn't greet you at all. You looked around to look for him. You finally spot him sitting in a desk looking out the window. It seemed that he was admiring the glowing sun. It felt like the sun was smiling and was showing it through the glowing golden rays. You walked up to him. "MC?" You asked to him. He jumped as he was startled by your voice. "Gah!" He said and he turned to look at you. "Oh! Hey, (Y/N)!" MC said. He smiled. You smiled back at him. However, for some odd reason, you felt a somewhat bad presence from him. You slowly began to wonder why you were feeling this presence from him, despite him being a nice boy. You thought of him as a nice gentleman. 

After a few minutes, you decided to talk to Sayori. "Hi, (Y/N)!" Sayori greeted. "Hello, Sayori." You greeted. "You wanted to talk to me, yes?" Sayori asked. You nodded in response. Sayori smiled and sat down in a desk. You sat down next to her. You girls began to talk about many things, including Natsuki's cupcakes. Suddenly, Sayori kissed your lips. No one noticed luckily. You kissed back. Unknown to the both of you, MC was staring at you girls. His face was filled with anger and jealousy combined. He looked away. He did not want to see the sigh that was making his heart ache from the pain of seeing you two together.

* * *

After sharing poems, everybody headed home. As you were walking, MC was following you. You didn't hear his footsteps, which gave him a advantage of him stalking you. Once he saw that you returned home safely from the other girls, he walked to his house. During the poem sharing, MC couldn't wait to read your poem. However, instead of you picking him for him to read your poem first, you picked Monika first. The smile that was on his face faded. It was the same process as you picked the girls. Once it came to him, his joy grew even more up to the point where he felt like killing somebody. But he knew that he couldn't do it right in front of you.

After he read your poem, he felt overjoyed. He told you that you wrote a really good poem. He didn't want the girls to do anything nice to you, for that he will be filled with so much jealously up to the point where he might lose his mind. He got out of his uniform and put on his nightwear. Once climbing in the bed when nighttime arrived, he fell asleep, dreaming about you.

* * *

Once arriving to school the next day, you went through the entire school day. As you were walking however, a boy came up and kissed your cheek. You blushed and covered you cheek as he walked off. You ignored the feeling and walked to the Literature Club. Unknown to the both of you, MC saw that. His yellow eyes began to fill with anger. He saw the student that kissed your cheek. He grabbed him. "H-Hey! W-What are you doing?!" The student yelled. MC pulled out the knife that was in his bag and stabbed him in the neck. The student stopped struggling as the blood ran down his neck. The student fell down on the ground. The blood began to stain the floor tiles of the hallway. MC laughed evilly quietly. He noticed that he got some blood on him. He looked up to see one of the security cameras caught the murder. "Oh for Pete's sake..." MC said. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

> **_disable cameras_ **
> 
> **_cameras disabled successfully_ **

MC noticed the blood on him and on the knife. He closed his eyes and concentrated again.

> **_remove blood_ **
> 
> **_removed blood_ ** **_successfully_ **

He quickly ran out of the school. It wouldn't hurt to not attend the Literature Club for a day. He had a plan to make you his and only his.

* * *

When you arrived in the Literature Club, you noticed that MC and Natsuki wasn't there. You walked to Monika. "Hello, (Y/N)!" Monika greeted. You waved in response. "Where's MC?" You asked to her. "I have no idea." Monika replied as her smile faded. Sayori overhead the conversation and walked up to you two. "I know MC attended school today. I saw him!" Sayori said. "Maybe he wasn't feeling well and decided to go home?" Yuri said as she overhead the conversation. Suddenly, a scream was heard. The girls turned and saw the door bolted open as Natsuki ran inside, crying. "What happened, Natsuki?!" You asked. "S-Somebody got killed!" Natsuki replied. "T-There is a dead student in the hallway as I was arriving here!" Natsuki said, panicking about the horrific sight she saw. 

Your eyebrows rose up when you heard this. You and the other girls decided to investigate it. Natsuki wasn't lying. You and other girls screamed when the sight of the dead body filled the eyes. MC walked in. "Hey, gir-" He stopped when he saw the dead body, acting like he didn't know what was going on. But since he didn't care, he laughed. "Ahahaha!" MC laughed, making you and the girls look at him. "What's so funny, MC?!" Yuri asked, horrified by his laugh. "You don't need to worry about this anymore." MC said. "What do you mean by that?!" Sayori asked, horrified that her childhood friend didn't care about the dead body at all. 

MC smirked. "I'll be sure to get rid of your fears." He replied to them. "W-What do you think you're doing?" Monika asked. "Like I said, I'll get rid of your fears. Just shut up already!" MC said, angered by their questioning. 

> **_> os.remove ("characters/sayori.chr)_ **
> 
> **___ **
> 
> **_sayori.chr deleted successfully_ **

Sayori began screaming out of pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Someone save me!" Sayori said as she began glitching. With a static sound, she disappeared. "Sayori!" You called out as she is gone now.  ** __**

> **_> os.remove ("characters/natsuki.chr)_ **
> 
> **___ **
> 
> **_natsuki.chr deleted successfully_ **

Natsuki also screamed in pain. She too disappeared. "Natsuki!" You called out. You were starting to get scared as MC continued to delete the girls.

> **_> os.remove ("characters/yuri.chr)_ **
> 
> **___ **
> 
> **_yuri.chr deleted successfully_ **

Yuri screamed in pain. She also disappeared. Your fear kept on growing and growing. "Yuri!" You called out. You knew what was going to happen. Monika was also going to get deleted.

> **_> os.remove ("characters/monika.chr)_ **
> 
> **___ **
> 
> **_monika.chr deleted successfully_ **

Monika screamed. She disappeared. She attempted to add herself back in, but to no avail. MC smirked. "Don't worry, (Y/N). I'm going to make things better." MC promised, his voice lacking emotion. "No!" You screamed. You attempted to stop him by tackling him, but to no avail as everything restarted.

* * *

You opened your eyes. You looked around to see that you are in the classroom. You looked out to see that you are in space. The Space Classroom. "Hello?! Anyone?!" You called out. No response. After a while, a voice spoke. "Hello, (Y/N)..." MC said. You flinched when you heard that familiar voice. You turned around to see MC. MC tackled you to the ground. "N-No!" You screamed as you attempted to break free, but to no avail. MC pulled out the same knife and pointed it at your neck. "Don't attempt to struggle, (Y/N)..." MC warned in a sweet yet insane tone. "Or I might have to hurt you."

Tears began to fall down your face. MC noticed and wiped some tears away. "Don't cry, (Y/N)..." MC said. "Nothing exists here anymore. It's just the two of us." MC said. MC kissed your lips. You didn't kiss him back. He attempted to slide his tongue into your mouth, but you declined. He kicked your leg and you opened your mouth, which gave him an advantage to slide his tongue in your mouth. He broke the kiss. "We will be together forever..." MC said and he pulled you closer. You just let him do whatever he wants since you knew that there was no escape. As much as you found out, MC doesn't have a .chr file.

You knew that you are trapped with MC. For good.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
